Nakama
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: It was a normal day for Chaud at the company until he got a message from Maylu...Lan's in the hospital with a concussion after being hit by a car...How is Chaud going to deal with this? And what about Megaman?


ACGOMN: Yep a Rockman.EXE or Megaman NT Warrior fanfic. This is a friendship fic between Chaud and Lan, because I feel like writing one.

I don't own Rockman.EXE or Megaman NT Warrior or any of its characters.

* * *

**Nakama**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Sixteen year old Chaud Blaze sighed at his computer screen. He has been working on this project for three days straight and it was completely taxing on Chaud's brain. Protoman had actually told Chaud he should take a break. Chaud insisted that the faster he got the project done, the faster he could get a good night's sleep. The project was a new security system that his father's company was going to sell. Unfortunately the company's top programmer had fallen ill, thus she told Chaud how to create the program. So he got stuck with a project that wasn't his to begin with.

"Chaud," said Protoman.

"What now," asked Chaud, somewhat annoyed.

"There's a message sent from Maylu," said Protoman.

"Open it," commanded Chaud. He was wondering why Maylu was contacting him, normally Lan would be the one to call and bother him about being a kid for once.

"Chaud, Lan's in the hospital," stated Protoman. Those words took Chaud a few minutes to process.

"Does it say what happened," asked Chaud.

"No," said Protoman, "Lan has a bad concussion though." Chaud decided that the project could wait, he better get to the hospital. He grabbed his PET and walked out of his office.

"Sir where are you going," asked his secretary.

"Out," said Chaud, curtly and he was off. He told his driver to head to the hospital and when he got there he was greeted by Lan's mother's worried face.

"Mrs. Hikari, what happened," asked Chaud.

"Lan was skating to school and was hit by a drunk driver," said Mrs. Hikari, looking ready to cry.

"Someone was drunk at eight in the morning," said Chaud, in disbelief.

"He'll be alright but he has a bad concussion," said Mrs. Hikari, who now burst in tears of worry. Dr. Hikari, luckily, came over and took his wife away to comfort. In the waiting room was a pale Maylu, Yai who was trying to attempt to comfort Maylu, and Tory and Dex were there too. Chaud wondered if the person who hit Lan was arrested, so he had Protoman check. To his disappointment the stupid guy was not caught.

"Dr. Hikari and Mrs. Hikari," said the doctor, attending to Lan, "You can go into his room now."

Hours later, a police officer came to the hospital to inform Lan's parents that the guy was caught to everyone's relief. Dex, Tory and yai had to go home soon after. Maylu seemed she was going to stay with Dr. Hikari and his wife. Chaud was going to wait until the hospital's visiting hours were over to leave.

"Chaud," said Maylu, finally speaking after hours of her being silent. "Is he really going to be alright?" Chaud didn't need to ask who 'he' is.

"Lan will be fine, you heard the doctors," said Chaud. He prayed to God that she wouldn't start crying, he can't deal too well with crying females. It seemed that all that she needed was that statement from someone who rarely lies. Soon she fell asleep and Mrs. Hikari decided to take her home. Chaud took a look at his PET to see what time is was, suddenly remembering Megaman. How was he holding up?

"Dr. Hikari where's Megaman," asked Chaud.

"I had to put him into sleep mode since he was so distraught over Lan's accident," sighed the doctor. Chaud nodded, poor Megaman. It must be horrible to see your Net Op in that position. "Chaud you have been here the whole night, do want to go in and see how he is doing?"

"Yeah, then I have to go back to work and explain to my father why the project isn't done by the time he wanted," sighed Chaud. Chaud silently entered the room where Lan was staying in. At the sight of Lan unconscious and hooked on wires made Chaud cringe and stop a few feet away from the bed. Lan's PET was on the bedside table, in sleep mode.

"Chaud are you alright," asked Protoman.

"Hmm, yeah," said Chaud, lying through his teeth. This reminds him so much of the last time he saw his mother alive, hooked onto machines. And that thought alone scared him. Lan was his best friend, one his first friends, admittedly. Chaud could not lose him.

"Chaud you are not alright," said his Navi.

"Protoman, just be quiet for right now _please_," said Chaud. Protoman's silent response said that he would be quiet during the visit. Chaud moved a chair to place near Lan's bedside. At least Lan would wake up soon, was Chaud's thoughts. Hopefully when Chaud came back tomorrow Lan would be up and be his normal self.

When Chaud finally was able to pull himself away from the bedside of his best friend, he headed back to his office. He was either going to get a ear full from his father or from the programmer that was originally suppose to do the job. Luckily for him, neither one was there. He looked at the computer and noticed that the program was gone. Then he spotted a note on the desk.

'_Heard your friend was in the hospital. I'll finish the program_ _for you. -Sam .'_ Read Chaud. He was grateful to that programmer, but wondered how did she know. Oh well, time to get some sleep at home in his bed, until tomorrow morning.

The next day when he arrived at the hospital Lan was up and ready to leave, but the doctors wanted to keep him another day.

"Hey Chaud's here," said Lan. "Great!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better obviously," said Lan. "But I'm going to be stuck here another day, full of nothing to do."

"What Maylu and them have to go to school," asked Chaud.

"Yeah," said Lan. "Dad had to go to work, but Mom's here. Though she won't let me do anything fun while I'm here."

"Well, then good thing I have the day off," said Chaud.

"REALLY? That you are going to stay here with me," said Lan, grinning.

"Yeah, why don't we let Megaman and Protoman spar," said Chaud, smiling at his friend's energy.

"You're on," said Lan. Chaud would definitely not take his friendship with Lan for granted, but of course he wasn't going to tell Lan that he was worried. No that wouldn't be a Chaud-like thing to do.

* * *

ACGOMN: That's all folks. 


End file.
